User talk:97.95.33.6
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Ten Year War page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you have trouble editing, this is the page to help you! *Forum:Index - if you need to discuss something about this wiki, or have a question, then this is the link you should use. Want to sign in? ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. There are some benefits to it as well: *The use of a username of your choice. *Your own user page. *The use of your own personal watchlist to which you can add articles that interest you. *The ability to rename pages. *The ability to . *The ability to customize the appearance and behavior of the website. *The eligibility to become an . Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 15:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey, thanks for the edits. The way you are editing, hm, you should consider making an account. Energy X ∞ 19:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Capitalization Please mind what words you write capped and which not. Races, like dwarves or dark/sylvan elves must not be written capped. Energy X ∞ 18:30, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Quotes and class pages I'm glad you want to contribute, but a couple of things: First of all, don't change direct quotes, like you did at Haven Towns and Forts (Ashan) and Karthal. If you change it, it's no longer a quote. Words in italics or tags are quotes, and should not be changed if they match the source. Second, don't create lots of pages at once, like you did with the Heroes VII classes. It's better to create one or two pages, wait a few days so people can have a look at it and correct mistakes, then copy it for some more pages. There's now dozens of badly created pages that will need to be fixed, which wouldn't be a problem if you waited until people could have a look at the first one.Narve (talk) 14:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Not only that, but they just have barely content. Just saying that it should have more content, rather than bunch of stub pages. Still don't understand why don't you make an account (considering you can even upload photos as well). Energy X ∞ 18:08, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Apostrophes Just one thing: In English, one doesn't create plurals by adding apostrophes. The plural of "Seminary" is "Seminaries", not "Seminary's". The plural of "Journey" is "Journeys", not "Journey's", and the plural of "Naga" is "Nagas", not "Naga's".Narve (talk) 05:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Quotes If you're going to quote something in your posts, you need to put it in quote tags, and make a note of where you're quoting from. Either use your own words, or attribute it properly.Narve (talk) 17:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Warning This is the third warning about capitalization. As much as we could appreciate your work, you need to know which words should be capped and which do not. Here's one example. Note there won't be a next warning. Energy X ∞ 18:19, October 1, 2016 (UTC)